Ready for a Summer Romance
by sophienovels
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN- Troy piensa de Gabriella sólo como una amiga, pero ella siempre ha sentido algo más. De eso hace 3 años, ahora Gabriella está preparada para hacer que Troy se enamore de ella y sea el mejor verano de sus vidas, ESCENAS FUERTES- reviews!


**Hola estimados lectores! (: Aquí les traígo una nueva historia... Está adaptada A High School Musical, ya que originalmente los personajes pertencen a Twilight. Hay algunos detalles que quiero aclarar: Chad es el hermano de Sharpay Evans, por lo tanto sería un Evans. Los padres de ambos son Lisa y Mike Evans (estos nombres pertenecer a los nombres reales de los padres de Ashley Tisdale xD) sé que quizás paresca un poco raro el parentezco entre ambos (léase: diferencia física jaja) pero lo dejo a la imaginación de ustedes! Monique es la prometida de Chad, por lo tanto sería una especie de 'cuñada' de Sharpay. Troy Bolton es el primo de Sharpay y Chad, pero se crío en la casa de sus tíos xD Ryan es el novio de Sharpay, y Gabriella Montez es la mejor amiga de la rubia. **

**No sé a ustedes, pero a mí se me hizo un completo desastre TODO! xD **

**Ahora sí, disfruten... Y no se olviden, no cuesta nada ¡REVIEWS! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Prólogo**

Gabriella POV.

Yo, Gabriella Montez, realmente había estado esperando todo el año para esto. Y finalmente había llegado, me sentía a punto de estallar de felicidad. Me gustaba la facultad y además, asistía con mi mejor amiga: Sharpay Evans. ¿Pero existe algo realmente mejor que el verano? ¡Vamos! Nada se puede comparar con ello, y este verano probablemente sería el mejor de todos, ¿Por qué? Porque mis padres me habían permitido pasar todo el verano en la casa de Sharpay y su familia.

Sharpay Evans había sido mi mejor amiga desde el primer año del instituto. Ella fue la primera persona con la que trabé una amistad desde que me mudé a Albuquerque. Desde entonces nunca nos separábamos, es más, no puedo imaginar a alguien que se lleve mal con Sharpay. Ella es indiscutiblemente bella, alta, con rasgos bien definidos, un cabello platinado que caía en finos bucles sobre sus hombros y su hermosa cara era la envidia de cualquier chica. Claro, todo lo opuesto a mí.

Yo soy más simple de lo que puedes imaginar. Pelo marrón, ojos marrones, 1,65 m ¿ves? Completamente sencilla y aburrida. No hay nada especial en mí, excepto mi peculiar habilidad de cambiar a unos 84 tonos de rojo cuando me ruborizo… Cosa que me pasa a menudo. Tampoco tengo unos rasgos bonitos, y por supuesto, mi desmesurada torpeza hace que la gente se pregunte si soy retrasada mental. Pero a pesar de todos esos defectos, la familia Evans siempre me ha aceptado como uno más de los suyos… A pesar de la inimaginable belleza que poseen cada uno de los miembros de la familia… Debido a una excelente herencia genética.

La familia de Sharpay está formada por sus padres, su hermano mayor Chad y su indiscutiblemente sexy primo, Troy. Sus padres son las personas más dulces que he conocido. Lisa y Mike Evans son por supuesto dos personas encantadoras. Ellos son probablemente el principio de esa magnífica genética existente en la familia.

Su hermano mayor es Chad y sabe Dios que lo adoro. Él es el enorme y musculoso chico, al que cualquiera podría confundir con un luchador. Pero una vez que lo conoces, te das cuenta que en el fondo es como un enorme y mimoso osito de peluche y el hermano mayor que nunca tuve. Indudablemente él siempre aprovecha cualquier oportunidad de divertirse a costa mía y hacerme sonrojar. Afortunadamente para él, se que todo lo hace con buena intención, por lo que nunca tomo represalias.

Su primo, Troy Bolton es solo dos años mayor que Sharpay y yo. Oh, ¿Y he mencionado que es la perfección en forma humana? ¿Piensas que estoy exagerando? ¡No lo estoy! Él es alto, delgado, con músculos en los sitios correctos: bíceps, tríceps… ummm. Su cabello es de un precioso color chocolate que parece brillar por cuenta propia, no obstante le sienta perfectamente. La línea de su mandíbula forma un ángulo perfecto que hace que cada vez que sonría yo me derrita. Y mi parte favorita, sus ojos. Los cuales adquieren brillo propio cada vez que sonríe, si increíble belleza me ha dejado sin habla en más de una ocasión. Y sino parece obvio, estoy completamente enamorada de él desde el día en que lo conocí.

El y yo nos solíamos llevar tan bien como yo con Sharpay. También era mi mejor amigo hasta que se fue a la universidad. Desde entonces llevo tres años sin verlo y sin embargo sigo totalmente enamorada de él. Sé que debería olvidarlo, ya que nada puede surgir entre nosotros dos. Quiero decir, él era mi amigo, y pensaba en mí tan solo como una hermana pequeña. Por supuesto desde entonces he cambiado un poco… Bueno, he cambiado bastante.

Yo usaba aparato de dientes y mi pelo era encrespado y alocado. Por no hacer mención a mi cuerpo que parecía el de un niño de diez años. Ahora, ya no utilizo esos horrible aparatos, mi melena salvaje ha descubierto las planchas, y puedo presumir de tener curvas. Al parecer simplemente tardé en madurar.

Pero lo que es pasado, es pasado. Ahora tengo 17 años y estoy al final de mi secundaría, ¡y preparada para el verano!

* * *

**Fué bastante corto, pero tengan en cuenta que es simplemente un prólogo. **

**El autoestima de nuestra querida Gabriella está por el suelo, pero sabemos lo hermosa que és... De todos modos las cosas cambian muchísimo!**

**Los capítulos siguientes no son aptos para menores de 13 años xD Están avisados. **

**Reviews, reviews... Así subo el capítulo siguiente.  
**

*** Sophie ***


End file.
